Lost Control
by ElvenDeath
Summary: No es fácil resistirse a los encantos de cierto profesor de pociones. Intentarlo, puede llevar a la inevitable pérdida de control... ONE SHOT! Contenido mayores de 18. Si sois peques ¡NO LEÁIS! Esperaros un par de añitos. Sí, dicen que no está permitido. Sí, me parece horrible. Sí, me da igual que me bloqueen la cuenta. Es mi primer relato con contenido X, sed buen@s!


Otra vez había vuelto a pasar. La verdad es que ya estaba llegando a un punto bastante insoportable. El rubor de sus mejillas brillaban bajo la fina capa de sudor, que descendía en pequeñas gotas por su cuello. Su pelo estaba totalmente fuera de control, más bufado de lo normal. Gracias a Dios podía fingir que aquel estado no era nada más que el resultado de haber pasado la última hora y media a merced de los vapores de su caldero, pero ella sabía la verdad.

Tras dudar unos segundos, volvió a atreverse a levantar la mirada. _Dios mío._ Sí, allí seguía. _Ay Dios. _Había vuelto a quedarse mirando a la nada, con aquellos ojos terriblemente oscuros. Su cara estaba totalmente relajada y ausente, mientras su dedo índice se apoyaba en su labio inferior, lo empujaba hacia abajo, y luego lo soltaba, dejándolo que volviese a su posición inicial. Y eso era demasiado para ella.

No sabía muy bien como había sucedido, pero las clases de pociones cada vez eran más difíciles de sobrellevar. Y es que su profesor la llevaba por el camino de la amargura. No la dejaba en paz, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar ausente, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por balbucear en vez de responder la pregunta, 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor por pasar de sabelotodo insufrible a cerebro de troll. Y bueno, a ser la causa de la pérdida de puntos de su casa estaba más que acostumbrada (una no era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter sin ninguna consecuencia) pero los motivos no solían ser de tan sólido fundamento.

¿Pero qué podía hacerle? De un día para otro Severus Snape había pasado de ser un profesor más a un hombre. _Y vaya hombre. _¿Cómo podía evitar sentirse atraída ante todo aquél despliegue de sexyness máxima? Severus tenía la piel pálida de cualquier héroe romántico, los rasgos duros y masculinos, el pelo por los hombros y descuidado de un cantante de _grunge. _Y los ojos, esos ojos que parecían estar viendo siempre más allá, que guardaban un terrible secreto, una historia seguramente llena de dolor y traumas que aportaban intensidad a ese aire misterioso. Tampoco hay que olvidar la manera en que se movía, como deslizándose, con una grácil altivez que no dejaba de maravillarla.

De pronto los ojos del profesor se toparon con los de ella. Hermione cerró la boca rápidamente, y sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver como Snape se levantaba, alejándose de su escritorio y dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia donde ella estaba. El corazón empezó a irle a mil. Él se paró delante de su caldero, y se inclinó sobre él. Estaba muy cerca.

-Bien, bien, Srta Granger. Veo que seguimos en la misma línea. Supongo que no habrá olvidado también los colores, y que se habrá dado cuenta de que esta especie de barro no se parece en absoluto a la solución cremosa y verde pálido que describe su manual.

-Sí, señor.

Casi no podía respirar. Sentía como cada vez sudaba más, le temblaban las manos y un pequeño tic le apareció en el ojo izquierdo.

-No ha estado prestando atención. En su sexto año ya debería saber la necesidad de atención y precisión para obtener buenos resultados en sus pociones. Quizás necesite volver a primer año.

-No, señor. Iré con más cuidado.

-Eso espero. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por ser una vergüenza para los de su curso.

Sus labios se curvaron en una cruel sonrisa, pero Hermione no sentía ira. Solo le apenaba que cada vez estuviese más lejos. Por el rabillo del ojo veía como Ron y Harry le lanzaban miradas de incredulidad.

Al salir de clase, se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando McGonagall apareció delante de ella, con su mirada severa y labios fruncidos.

-Granger... quería hablar con usted. He visto que sus calificaciones en clase de pociones han bajado de manera alarmante. ¡El profesor Snape me ha advertido que como siga así, no conseguirá aprobar la asignatura! ¿Le sucede algo? Esto no es propio de usted.

-No... no pasa nada, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparse. Intentaré esforzarme más.

-No debe decírmelo a mí, debería decírselo al profesor Snape. Yo en su lugar iría ahora mismo a su despacho a pedir algo de trabajo extra para subir nota. Es una lástima que una joven tan inteligente esté obteniendo tan pobres resultados.

-Sí... sí, eso haré. Gracias, profesora McGonagall.

Mientras se alejaba vió como la profesora la seguía con la mirada, seguramente no muy convencida de que Hermione hubiese estado escuchándola.

Pero la verdad es que la idea de pasarse por el despacho de Snape le había parecido maravillosa. Estaba segura de que no sería bien recibida, de que él sería terriblemente cruel. Pero conseguiría verle unos minutos extras, y eso valía muchísimo la pena.

Mientras llamaba a la puerta, el corazón le golpeaba el pecho sin piedad.

-Pase.

Se le cortó la respiración por un instante. Severus estaba sentado en su escritorio, rodeado de todos aquellos tarros de cristal, llenos de líquidos y partes de animales. Parecía muy concentrado en un trozo de pergamino, sobre el que sostenía una pluma, de la punta de la cual pendía peligrosamente una gota de tinta roja. Algo le provocó un repentino cosquilleo entre las piernas, y un segundo más tarde cayó en que probablemente era el hecho de que el profesor se había desprendido de su túnica negra, y que en ese momento vestía una camisa del mismo color, arremangada hasta los codos. Se fijó en el movimiento de sus manos mientras tachaba una palabra y escribía otra encima, en como los músculos de sus brazos cambiaban de posición. Eso ya fue demasiado. De repente era mucho más sensible a todo lo que sentía su cuerpo. El sujetador parecía haberse hecho más estrecho, y le acariciaba los pezones sin miramientos. Mientras se acercaba al escritorio notaba como la falda le acariciaba los muslos, y su ropa interior se humedecía con cada movimiento.

-Verá, profesor... He estado hablando con la profesora McGonagall, y ha sugerido que quizás debería hacer algo de trabajo extra para intentar compensar mi bajo rendimiento en las últimas semanas.

No sabía muy bien lo que decía, ni lo que él le contestaba. Le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, y ella iba apartando la mirada intermitentemente para deleitarse con el movimiento de sus labios mientra hablaba. Quería besar esos labios, lamer esos labios, morder esos labios. Pronto dejó definitivamente los ojos para imaginar el montón de sitios en los que aquellos labios deberían estar moviéndose: por su cuello, en su pecho, entre sus piernas...

-¡¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo?!

Volvió en sí. Snape la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y embarazo. Su piel normalmente pálida se había teñido de un suave tono rosado. No la miraba a la cara, le miraba las manos. Hermione casi no podía respirar, y la situación no mejoró al darse cuenta de que su índice izquierdo dibujaba movimientos circulares en su camisa, sobre el pecho. Su mano derecha había desabrochado dos botones, e iba camino del tercero. Estaba totalmente fuera de control, y no estaba segura de qué hacer. Aquello realmente no tenía solución, y la verdad es que no le importaba demasiado. Había desaparecido el temor, la vergüenza. Estaba demasiado cachonda como para pensar con claridad, o escuchar con claridad.

-Profesor, yo... -balbuceó.

Estaba tan cerca. Estaba tan sexy. Desabrochó dos botones más de la camisa, uno más y se le vería el ombligo. Dejó caer la mano derecha y la hizo desaparecer bajo su falda. Bordeó el escritorio, mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente su entrepierna. El profesor parecía paralizado. Esa especie de locura que parecía poseer a Hermione le quitó la pluma de la mano. Una especie de corriente le recorrió el cuerpo al contacto. Tanto deseo, tanto anticipar, empezaba a ser doloroso. Dobló la parte superior de la copa del sujetador, liberando uno de sus pechos. Mirando fijamente a Snape, sin perder de vista sus labios, entreabiertos por el asombro, rodeó el pezón con el dedo índice, y se estremeció al pellizcarlo. Se dio cuenta de que jadeaba.

-Profesor, por favor...

Hermione asió a Snape por las muñecas, y condujo sus manos hacia sus pechos. Estaban frías, y algo ásperas. Forzó el movimiento, en círculos, apretando más, cada vez más deprisa. El profesor parecía en estado de shock. Ella se acercó más, se arrodilló sobre él, y empezó a moverse, rítmicamente. El roce era demasiado, iba a enloquecer de un momento a otro. Notaba cómo el bulto de Snape se hacía cada vez más grande, y más duro, y se movía más y más. Enredó los dedos en su pelo, gimiendo suavemente en su oído. Empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

-Señorita Granger, no sé qué cree que está haciendo. Esto es terriblemente...

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Hermione apretó su sexo contra el de él, que reaccionó separando los labios. Ahora que había llegado tan lejos, ¿qué más daba? Dejó que el profesor la levantase de su regazo, se separó de él y, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, empezó a desprenderse de su ropa interior. Le dejó las braguitas en la mano, haciendo que las mirase sorprendido al ver que estaban muy mojadas. Sin apartar la mirada , se sentó sobre el escritorio y poco a poco separó las piernas. Notó el aire frío ahí abajo, y cómo Snape parecía ir saliendo del asombro y entrando en calor, sin poder dejar de mirar lo que Hermione le mostraba.

-Por favor...

Con un movimiento brusco la cogió de las caderas y la acercó más. Hermione se masajeaba los pechos, anticipando el tan deseado contacto. Snape deslizó las manos de las caderas a las rodillas, acariciando sus muslos. Le separó más las piernas, y volvió a recorrer sus muslos con las manos, esta vez por la parte interior. Ella estaba totalmente fuera de sí, su cuerpo moviéndose en espasmos de impaciencia. Severus le recorría las ingles con los dedos, luego los substituyó por su labios, después por su lengua. Lamió suavemente el punto de unión de los labios. Los separó, volvió a lamer. Hermione dejó escapar un grito de placer. Eso ya fue demasiado para el profesor, que perdió totalmente el control. Su lengua recorría la zona de arriba a abajo, sin parar. Moviéndose alrededor del clítoris, luego sobre el clítoris. Ella no dejaba de gemir, fuera de sí cuando, además, Severus subió una mano hacia su pecho, dándole suaves pellizcos en el pezón.

Apartó la boca e introdujo un dedo en la húmeda cavidad, poco a poco; luego otro. Empezó a moverlo hacia fuera y luego hacia dentro de nuevo. La pelvis de Hermione se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás, marcando el ritmo, mientras sus manos desabrochaban torpemente los botones de la camisa de su profesor. Luego se deslizaron hacia el pantalón, jugaron unos instantes con el bulto que ya no lograban esconder, y luego lo liberaron. Era más grande de lo que había imaginado, caliente, palpitante, y brillante de humedad. Sus manos lo recorrieron de arriba a abajo, mientras Snape se entretenía recorriéndole el cuello y los pechos con la boca.

La miró a los ojos, interrogante. Ella asintió con impaciencia. El profesor buscó torpemente la varita sobre el escritorio, y apuntando a su miembro murmuró unas palabras. Luego cogió a Hermione por la cintura, y la acercó más y más, despacio, hasta que estuvo dentro de ella. Se movía rítmicamente, con delicadeza, hasta que Hermione empezó a marcar con su pelvis su necesidad, haciendo las embestidas cada vez más y más fuertes, más y más rápidas. Sus manos se agarraban con fuerza a la espalda de él, mientras lo miraba fijamente, fuera de sí, gritando sin parar, gimiendo de placer. Era increíble, mejor de lo que había soñado, no podía aguantar mucho más...

-¡Señorita Granger!

El profesor Flitwitch la miraba atónito desde la montaña de libros que utilizaba como alza. Era la segunda vez esta semana que Hermione se dormía en su clase. Su obsesión con Snape iba a acabar con su carrera, eso estaba claro.


End file.
